The Girl In Pink
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Ichigo is in the small town that Cross Academy towers over.She is looking after her sick relatives when a rogue vampire attacks her.She is hurt and ends up transforming and fighting it.But what will happen when the night class see it all? Read to find out
1. Watching and Waiting

**Vampire Knight and Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover Fan Fiction:**

** Girl in Pink**

**Chapter 1: Watching and Waiting**

---

Hii everyone :]

This is just one of the many ideas I had for a fan fiction that just came to me while I was doing something random, this time it was while I was daydreaming, lol. :)

Anyhoo, this fan fiction is going to be one of my shorter ones, so about 6 chapters or maybe 10 smaller ones, depends how I feel while writing the chapters, lol. :")

So I hope y'all like it. Enjoy …

-

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight or Tokyo Mew Mew

-A-

Ichigo had been visiting her cousins for a week now, she was staying in this little town to look after them because they were quite ill, and since she didn't catch illnesses easily, she was the perfect person to look after them. Her parents had agreed to it and so had her school who had said that she could catch up her work when she got back, and that since they had just had their exams their wasn't much work to do right now anyway. She had told her friends and Ryou had reluctantly agreed to let her go look after her family for a few weeks. Ichigo was worried that they wouldn't be able to handle the aliens, but the girls had assured her that they would be fine, so Ichigo had come to help her relatives.

She had to stay in a hotel that was a few minutes walk away from them though because she had so many cousins that they barely all fit in to their own house. So there wasn't enough room for her to stay there too.

She didn't mind this too much, but the one thing she disliked was the walk to the hotel. The streets in this town were very eerie and it was always dark by the time she was walking back which didn't help much. Even though she could see very well in the dark due to her cat DNA, she was still quite scared, not of the dark, but of what could be lurking in the shadows of the night.

She was slightly paranoid that she would be kidnapped, but it was to be expected when Ichigo was walking all alone in a strange town that she had only ever visited a couple of times before, in daylight.

Also it's Ichigo, she's forever being ambushed by aliens, so she has a good reason to be paranoid that a certain alien might jump out at her at any time while she was alone.

Just before she entered the hotel she looked up at the moon, she loved the night sky with all its stars and the beautiful bright moon, she just didn't love the creepy darkness that came with it. She stared at it for a few seconds before she noticed the huge mansion type building on the hill. She couldn't remember what it was at first but she wracked her brain for an answer.

Finally when she was safely tucked up in bed in her room she realised that it was the academy her cousins had told her about. Cross Academy. A private school for the rich and smart.

She didn't know why but the thought of being there made her shiver, the building had looked so cold and out of place with this little town and its surrounding forests. It didn't feel right that people actually lived there most of the time, especially with this little cosy town so close. It just didn't fit in with its surrounding.

She quickly became tired after her long day of looking after her relatives and the thought of getting up in seven hours to do it all over again didn't help, what a holiday she was having. She barely had any time by herself, she hoped that they would recover soon and then she could go back and see her friends, who she missed dearly.

After a few minutes of thinking of her friends back home and how they were doing, she resolved to phone them in the morning and see how they all were. After that her mind was at peace and she easily dropped off in to a deep sleep, with no worries at all.

-

Unbeknown to her, while she slept a rogue vampire watched her, getting ready to strike.

He had been watching her since the day she had arrived and he had decided that he would first toy with her; make her paranoid that something or someone is out to get her.

Then he would make his move.

He had seen how she had been acting on the way home and now that he had succeeded in the first part of his plan, he was getting ready to put the second part in to action.

He would do it just as she was walking to the house that she would go to every morning. It would still be dark out that early in the morning, so no one would ever see him or interrupt him as he dragged her in to the shadows and drank from her, watching her enchanting face turn pale as he drained the blood and life out of her.

-A-

Okay, well that's it for the first chapter of this story.

I hope y'all liked it.

I will try to post the next chapter up soon, probably by the end of the week, depends on when it's next my turn to go on the Internet. :]

Thanks for reading and please review :")

… Anie


	2. Fleeing and Running

Chapter 2: Fleeing and Running

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Tokyo Mew Mew

-A-

Ichigo was in a deep and peaceful sleep, she had let all of her worries and thoughts go and managed to drift off.

She was dreaming of home, how her life would be with just her friends and no aliens attacking them twenty-four seven.

But then the dream took a turn and immediately turned in to a nightmare. She saw all of her friends killed by an alien she had never seen before, and she was left alone. The last mew.

In her dream she retuned home to find everyone she knew was gone. Dead. She was too late to help them and the aliens were beginning to take over.

-a-

Suddenly she awoke and sat bolt up right in bed. She was sweating and panting and tears sprung to her eyes as she realized that it had just been a nightmare. She was so glad.

It took her a few minutes to calm down and she decided to take a shower and get ready.

Because of her dream she had woken up restless and two hours before she needed to get up.

It was now four in the morning and there wasn't much she could do to occupy herself and keep her mind from straying back to her horrifying dream.

She decided to take her time getting ready before her friends would be awake and then she would have time to call them.

Ichigo made her bed first, then she went to take a nice long, relaxing, warm shower to help her calm down.

Her heart was still beating fast from her nightmare, but as she took her shower she managed to calm it down by convincing herself that everything was fine and that it was just a terrible dream.

Even though it worked, Ichigo still felt uneasy and resolved to get home as soon as she could.

-a-

After her shower Ichigo dried herself off and wrapped a towel around herself while she dried her hair. She then put it up in a French plait while it was still damp and left her bathroom to choose what clothes to wear today.

It was now five in the morning and still dark outside. Ichigo thought that she should wear something warm today, like jeans because it would still be cool outside.

But she decided that the fresh air might do her some good at distracting her thoughts from her friends so she chose another outfit.

She looked in the wardrobe at the many sets of clothes she had brought with her; she was prepared for over a month of staying in this town and had brought a lot of clothes with her.

She chose a black and white plaid skirt that reached to just above her knees; her favourite red, almost pink shirt which came down to just below her belly button, it was a v-neck style shirt and had short sleeves, and it was just one plain colour with a small black and white cat curled up in the bottom left hand corner; she also picked out her black velvet waist length jacket that had gold buttons down the front and had gold patterns threaded in to it as a border pattern, it also had long sleeves and it kept the top half of her body very warm because of the material it was made from.

She was hopeful that there may be some cute guys in this town, maybe ones from the academy on the hill, so she had only brought her best looking clothes with her.

Once she had finished picking out her outfit for the day she finished getting dried and got dressed. She then pulled on her long multicoloured socks that reached mid thigh and somehow managed to stay there and she put her cute black, flat summer style shoes on that had little Velcro straps across them with small, shiny red buttons on the ends of the straps. Then Ichigo walked to the full-length mirror and made sure she looked all right.

She added some black eyeliner and barely visible fruity lip-gloss; strawberry, her favourite, of course, and pulled a few strands of hair out of her plait to frame her face and then she was ready.

-a-

It had taken her a while to get ready and now it was six.

She looked around the room and then dashed for her mobile phone, which was pink of course, that you could see a mile away.

She quickly dialled the café to check on her friends and get an update of what had been going on there without her.

Ryou answered in a sleepy voice. "What's up Strawberry, you got me up at this time. Do you really hate me?" He asked her jokingly.

"Sorry Ryou, I just needed to call to see if everything is alright. I had a nightmare. I know its stupid, but I needed to know you were alright." Ichigo pleaded with him.

"It's alright baka-strawberry, everything is fine." He then updated her on everything that was going on with them and the aliens.

A minute later he yawned loudly and said, "Now I need to get ready to open the café in a few hours, and I am sure that you need to get back to looking after your ill family. So talk to you soon, okay Ichigo".

They said their goodbyes and Ichigo was satisfied with what Ryou had told her and she promised to call them later when the other mews were at the café.

Ichigo now had a clear mind and she was happy, everything was fine, nothing had happened to her loved ones and she should see them soon.

Ryou had told her that they were coming up to visit her next weekend because they all missed her so much.

Ryou had used his genius brain and somehow hacked in to the aliens computer system and found out that it was a holiday for the aliens next weekend, so they would be free of their troublesome antics for at least a couple of days.

With a smile on her face and a light heart she grabbed her bag with her phone and keys in it and headed out of her door and down the stairs, she waved at the nice young man at the counter who runs the hotel with his father and she stepped outside in to the cool air.

-a-

Now that Ichigo felt fine, she didn't feel the cold at all, but as she was walking down the street something was wrong, she had a feeling in the back of her mind that she was being followed, but when she subtly looked around, she couldn't see anyone.

She tried to ignore it and thinks about what she has to do today; firstly she has to check on her cousins and see how they are, then she needs to go pick up their medicine from the doctors and then go around the house making sure they were all alright and spending some time with each of them.

It seemed like they made her do a lot, but she was happy to help them and she got to spend time with them for once, also there was the benefit of that they generously paid her, even though she had refused at first, but they had insisted.

But as much as she tried to keep her mind of it, she still had that feeling that someone was there.

She felt like someone was watching her, and she just couldn't shake it. Ichigo quickened her pace slightly, she was just a couple of streets from her cousins house, she would be safe there, she just had to convince herself that she would be fine until she got there.

She knew she was being paranoid right now, so she tried her best to keep her mind of the feeling and on something more pleasant, like getting to see her friends this weekend.

She was in such deep thought about it that she failed to notice the person following her in the shadows of the night, just like she had feared.

-a-

Suddenly as she was walking past an alleyway, she was dragged backwards through the darkness.

Ichigo tried to scream for help, but there was a hand covering her mouth and when she tried to struggle with her captor, she found that they were very strong. Too strong for her to fight off.

Her first thought was that it must be Kish playing another trick on her again.

But this idea was quickly dispelled as the person turned her around to face them.

It was a man, the man who ran the hotel that she stayed in with his father to be exact.

But he was different; she took in his appearance and was very shocked by what she saw. He had blood red eyes and when he smiled widely at her, his prey, she saw what looked like fangs protruding from his open mouth.

She tried to scream, but she found she couldn't with his hand in the way.

Her cat senses told her that he was very dangerous and he wasn't normal.

'No duh', she thought to herself.

She could smell the difference of him; he smelled more like a predator, a very hungry, wild animal. Something that a cat would definitely try to avoid.

She then looked in to his evil glowing eyes again and she saw in them a look of great thirst and want, like an animal does when it had found its prey and is about to feast.

-a-

She didn't know what to do and her eyes went very wide when he suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her roughly on the mouth, slipping his tongue in to her mouth.

This hadn't been expected.

She was too shocked to even try to do anything to defend herself from this assault.

He drew back at last when she felt like she was about to faint from lack of air.

She saw him look at her with lust in his eyes, and now she was very scared of him. Not only did he seem to want to kill her, but also he obviously wanted to do more than that to her.

Her heart was beating so fast now, she felt like it would just give out on her at any moment.

Before she could even try to think of a way to escape, he distracted her. He took her head roughly in one hand and angled it so that she had to look at him.

"Ichigo, my name is Hayato, I have been watching you since the day you arrived here. I have waited so long for you, and now I cant wait any longer. I have to have you. And quite frankly my dear I don't give a damn if you feel the same way, because I will have you. Whether you like it or not, I will drain most of your wonderful smelling blood from your already beautiful body. Then I will take you to my master so she can turn you in to one of us, that way you can be with me forever." He finished explaining this to Ichigo and smirked at her as he saw the fear reflected in her eyes, which by now were brimming with tears.

He realised that he didn't have much time now, he could only savour her for a short while before the sun came up and he had to take her to his master as well.

-a-

He grabbed her roughly to him and pushed her up against the dark, cold alley wall.

She whimpered as he tilted her head up and to one side and began kissing and nipping at her neck.

She was going to be this monsters food and there was nothing she could do about it.

Then she felt him licking the spot on her neck that he seemed to favour and her body jerked against his as he roughly sunk his fangs in to her and began the process of sucking the blood from her.

He still had his hand over her mouth, which muffled her screams of the pain that tore through her when he bit in to her.

She couldn't get away from his tight hold on her.

She felt so helpless, and wished that it really had been Kish now, because she knew that he would never hurt her like this, if his love for her was real like he said, that is.

Hayato loved Ichigo's skin; it was so soft, which had made his fangs able to go in to her so much deeper. This made him able to taste her blood a lot better, he could taste that it was untainted, untouched by anyone else, no one had ever drank from her, before him that is. He relished in the taste of it and he was very happy that he had chosen this girl to be his forever.

She was so delicious, he didn't want to stop drinking her blood, but as he looked down at her beautiful face and noticed it turn extremely pale due to the lack of blood he knew he would have to stop soon.

After all, he didn't want to kill her; he just wanted a little taste for now.

'He could have plenty more later. When she was his he would have her whenever he craved her,' he greedily thought to himself.

Ichigo felt the life draining from her and knew that if she didn't do something soon then she would die.

She realised that he had taken his hand away from her mouth and was holding her tightly with both his arms now. She could hear him sucking and realised that he was too distracted to notice what she was doing.

She may not be able to scream anymore, but she pulled her pendant out of her jacket pocket and managed to whisper the words to activate it.

-a-

Hayato was very stunned as he was suddenly thrown backwards, away from Ichigo.

He looked around, but couldn't see anyone who could have interfered.

But when he looked back at Ichigo, he noticed a pink light glowing from her.

It was quite weak, but it was there.

Then he saw her jump up in to the air and do a summersault.

When she landed she looked very different.

He couldn't believe his eyes at first, this was that mew leader that he had seen on TV everywhere for the past few months.

His Ichigo was a mew mew.

He was too stunned to move at first, but then he picked himself up off the ground and shuffled closer to the girl who was now dressed in a cute, all pink outfit.

Despite her transformation, she still looked very unwell, due to the lack of blood in her body.

And her eyes were very hazy as if she was trying to focus on him, but couldn't.

The taste of her delicious blood was still in his mouth and he wanted more now, just a little bit more before his master turned her.

He was still confident that even though she was a mew he could still kidnap her and make her his. 'She can't struggle in this state,' he told himself.

But when he got closer to her, she came around.

-a-

Her cat senses took over, and her body felt like it was flying through the air as the cat in her took control of her weakened body and ran and leapt as fast as possible, away from the dangerous creature.

She was barely conscious and felt like she wasn't really there, so she left her cat side to take over the majority of her actions for a while.

She clutched her hand to her neck wound in an attempt to stop it bleeding so much.

She couldn't afford to loose much more blood right now.

As Ichigo was darting through the deserted streets of the town, back the way she came from, she dared to glance behind her and as her senses had told her, the creature that had attacked her was right behind her, only a few hundred metres away at the most.

As her body pushed onwards she wracked her brains about what this monster was, she found it suddenly as she remembered her cousins telling her about it a few days ago.

Her cousins had been talking about the mysterious monsters that supposedly roamed the town. They had insisted that they were real, but at the time she hadn't believed them.

Now though, she realised that they were very real.

She was being hunted by a mythical creature, how ironic.

'It's not just aliens anymore' she thought to herself, 'it's vampires too now.'

And just like the aliens the vampire was very real and very dangerous.

-A-

So, that's it for the second chapter.

I hope its aright.

If you have any suggestions, questions or ideas about this fan fiction, please let me know, I would love to hear your ideas. :]

Oh and by the way, it's the fight scene in the next chapter, so the story does get more interesting. :")

Thanks for reading and please review :]

… Anie


	3. Bleeding and Fighting

**Chapter 3 : Bleeding and Fighting**

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Tokyo Mew Mew

-

-A-

Ichigo was still running, it had been five minutes now and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

She was already very tired and weak from her blood loss and all this running from the vampire wasn't helping at all.

But Ichigo keeps running, she's near the outskirts of the town, near the forest below the academy now.

She doesn't want anyone else to get hurt by this vampire so she knows she has to lure him somewhere and try to kill it, even if it might cost her own life to do so.

So she keeps running onwards, further away from the vampire, as fast as she can.

Even when she is running as fast as she can possibly go, the vampire is still only a few hundred metres behind her.

Ichigo has given up hope that anyone in this town can help her, her friends aren't here and she may never see them again, but she quickly snaps out of her thoughts as she notices the deserted path that leads up to the academy.

This is her chance; she can lead the rogue vampire somewhere secluded, away from the town.

'Surely there wont be many people at the academy, and they wont be out at this time of the morning anyway.' She thought to herself.

So Ichigo decided that that is where she will face this frightening beast that is right on her tail.

She only has one chance at this plan, so she runs raster still, putting a little more distance between them and gaining a little more advantage to her with every step she takes.

Her powers are weakened due to her state, so she isn't as fast as usual, but she spurs herself onwards with promises of everyone being safe if she manages to defeat this monster.

After all, that was what she lived for, to protect people, and so she couldn't let it hurt anyone else.

Ichigo has gained an advantage on the vampire now, she had picked up the pace a bit and now is quite far in front of it on the long path up to the school.

She can see the outline of the academy at last, its tall and cold looking stone walls, poking its way through the gradually thinning trees.

A few metres ahead of her are the gates in to the academy.

They are locked with a padlock, so Ichigo gets ready to jump over the high metal gates.

She builds up momentum and runs extremely fast, she is almost like a blur now. When she is a couple of metres away from the gates she jumps up very high using her cat reflexes and does a perfect somersault over them and lands agilely on the other side, on the gravelled grounds of the academy.

Ichigo takes a quick glance behind her and notices that the vampire is almost here.

She quickly sprints onwards, towards the deserted academy, taking in her surroundings as she goes.

She notices the big school building and then she sees a small-secluded area off to her left, near some type of smaller building, 'Maybe it's the living area' she thought.

She still couldn't see anyone around, so Ichigo thinks that it will be safe enough to fight him here.

Ichigo pushed herself on again, just a little while longer she keeps telling herself.

Just a few more metres and then the vampire is in the trap.

His only way out will be to fight me.

-a-

Ichigo had just managed to stumble to a halt in her chosen battle area when she turned around and saw the rogue vampire was almost upon her.

He stopped about fifty metes away from her and glared at her in annoyance of having to run this far and so fast just to catch her.

But she was worth all of it, in his eyes, his love for her, and his lust for her blood in particular, clouded his other senses and now he took in his surroundings and realised where he was.

For him, this wasn't good.

He was in Cross Academy, the one place rogue vampires should steer clear of, if they had common sense that is.

This place was renowned among vampires, it was where many noble vampires attended night classes with Kaname Kuran, the most fearsome and powerful pureblood he had ever known of.

Hayato shivered slightly in fear of what would happen to him if he was caught here.

Then he focused his thoughts back on Ichigo, he knew that he just needed to knock her unconscious, then he could take her away without any fuss and make her his forever.

But being in this place, and sensing powerful vampires nearby, made him uneasy and not too confident that he would survive if they ever found out what he was doing.

-a-

Ichigo was watching him curiously, but still with caution, in case he tried to do anything; he seemed to be in turmoil about something, she could see it in his dark, bloodthirsty eyes.

She realised that this place wasn't a usual academy; she could sense more vampires here.

Ichigo quickly caught on to what Hayato was scared about.

He was scared of being found here by the other vampires.

These vampires practically reeked of power, unlike Hayato.

She knew they must be a lot stronger than him, which could mean a lot more trouble for her if they found her in her present state.

Ichigo resolved to end this quickly, then she could ring her friends at last, then do the thing she wanted to do the most right now, sleep, maybe forever, that sounded good to her.

She was so tired now; she could barely stand up, let alone fight off a crazy, deranged vampire that had intentions of practically making her his slave and controlling her forever. This was just too weird for her.

But she had kind of been in this type of situation before, when fighting the aliens she often became tired, not as much as she was now, but she knew the only way to finally get some rest was to get it over with.

She took a deep breath and bravely shouted to the vampire. "Hayato, this is the place we will battle. I will fight you here and I will kill you. I won't let you hurt anyone else. So let's get this over with already".

He laughs at what she said to him, He doesn't believe that she can defeat him.

"Ichigo, my dear, if it's a fight you want, then I will give you one. But hear this, you will be mine, no matter what. While I was sucking the blood from your frail little body, I injected you with some pureblood blood from my master, so eventually, when the vampire urges begin to take over, then you will seek my help, and inevitably,you will be by my side forever." Hayato boasts to her.

Ichigo is very angry when she hears what he has done to her, she knows that if you are bitten by a special vampire then you turn in to a vampire yourself, her cousins made her very aware of that particular fact by acting it out for her.

She can't believe that he is mad enough to inject her with some of a special vampire's blood.

She is seething with rage now, her mind filled with thoughts about what her life will be like now, how her friends will react, how she might attack people in her own thirst for blood. She couldn't stand it if she became a rogue vampire like him.

'How dare he do that to me' She thinks.

Her rage has built up to its boiling point now.

She can't stand the smug look on his face for any longer.

Ichigo summons her weapon; her strawberry bell, and she gets in to her fighting stance, ready to fight to the death against this horrible monster.

The vampire realises that she really is going to fight him, so he decides to indulge her and gets ready to fight and capture her.

-a-

Ichigo attacks him first with her strawberry bell.

Hayato doesn't really expect her attack so he gets hit in the chest by it.

It doesn't do very much to him though, because Ichigo is too weak to produce very strong attacks.

By the look of her, she seems ready to drop dead on the floor at any moment.

When she sees how little damage she caused to him, she summoned her secondary weapon instead. (A/N: I made this weapon up to make it more interesting)

Her bell disappeared and a pair of long and very sharp daggers, a bit like Kishu's, replace her main weapon.

They were pink and silver and they glow pink whenever Ichigo uses them because they use some of her energy to make her attacks, when using them, even stronger.

She only ever uses her secondary weapon if her powers are too weak and she needs to use a weapon that doesn't use as much of her energy up.

Her weapons were glowing slightly pink now with her power as she pours a little of her strength in to them.

-

Ichigo then goes for a second attack.

Hayato seems more impressed by her second attack. She manages to cut his shoulder slightly with her weapons before he moves out of the way.

She comes to a halt when she notices him get out of the way, and she has to steady herself because she feels so dizzy now and fighting doesn't help her condition.

-

He takes this as his opportunity to attack her.

He lunges at her and knocks her to the ground.

He then pulls her up and throws her on the ground a hundred metres away.

She doesn't move for a second. But then she sits up suddenly, her back against a tree and powers up one of her daggers and expertly throws it at him.

It manages to get him and it sticks deep in to his left leg, he cries out in pain and anger and looks down at the wound with the dagger sticking out of it.

As Ichigo lifts herself up from the floor she is just in time to see Hayato pull the dagger from his leg and throw it back at her. She manages to move, seconds before it reaches her, and it only cuts her arm slightly and lodges itself in the tree behind her.

-a-

By now they are both very angry.

Ichigo takes her weapon out of the tree, not taking her eyes of her opponent for a second.

She watches him as he gradually breaks in to a run towards her.

Ichigo has already thought of a new tactic for now, since she is too weak to use her weapons too much, she is going to have to dodge his attacks until he gets tired, then when he is weak, it will be her time to strike him.

So when he finally reaches her, she just keeps jumping away from him, and running and dodging all of his attacks.

This just makes him even angrier.

It's getting lighter out now, 'it must be about seven in the morning' he thinks.

He can't keep this up for much longer or else the sun will be up.

After several minutes of him attempting to capture her, but her getting out of his way just in time, he sees an opening.

-

He is a second too fast for her and manages to grab and cut her leg while she is in mid somersault, trying to escape him.

They both fall to the ground, her beneath him and struggling to get away.

He hasn't got as much strength right now, so she knees him in the stomach and manages to escape him for now.

She jumps up in to a nearby tree to get out of the way when he quickly retaliates by rushing at her.

But her leg is too hurt and she topples out of the tree backwards, on to a gravel area outside the gates of the smaller building by the school.

Ichigo knows that she cant keep this up for much longer and it will be light soon enough so people will be outside and in danger.

She hurriedly half runs, half limps toward the building, further away from the rogue vampire.

Hayato is finding it hard to concentrate now, he isn't bleeding much, but Ichigo is, and the scent of her blood is making him very thirsty again.

Her blood is irresistible to vampires and he needs more.

He looks at her, and in his eyes she can see the depth of his longing for her blood, its so deep, he seems to need it, crave it more than anything.

He sees her open wounds trickling with blood, and he grows even more restless for the taste of her sweet blood.

He can already imagine himself feeding from her again, her luscious blood sliding down his throat and quenching his thirst.

He runs at her, so fast that she barely sees him. She jumps back, but not exactly in time and she ends up with claw marks all across her stomach.

Now she has a new wound, and it is bleeding a lot and is very painful.

Ichigo is almost ready to give up from exhaustion by now, but she pushed herself on again and keeps running and jumping from his now violent and frenzied attacks, letting her cat side take over almost completely again.

-a-

Meanwhile, Yuki and Zero are on patrol and about to escort the night class back to their dorms when they hear a commotion.

They look around to find out what's going on and the vampires can smell blood now, everyone turns in the direction of the blood, to see a girl in a bright pink outfit attempting to fight of what looks like a level E vampire that obviously wants the girl's blood.

They can smell her blood in the air again, and this time they find it so irresistible that they struggle not to attack her themselves.

They watch as the mysterious girl runs away from the vampire and jumps in the air, twisting her body agilely, to land gracefully, far away from the vampire and then she starts running again, dodging all of its attacks.

A moment later she finally notices them, but before they can do anything to help her the rogue vampire catches her off guard and throws himself on her.

He then pulls her very tightly to him.

While she is struggling to get loose the vampire manages to cut her just below her neck, it is a small cut, but deep and soon the smell of the girl's sweet blood invades the vampires' senses.

Suddenly she elbows the vampire in the gut and manages to jump out of the way of him, just like a cat.

-

This happens within seconds and they barely have time to react before the vampire tries to attack the girl again.

This time Zero and Yuki act, they don't know what's going on, or who the girl is, but they have to help her because she is all-alone against a rogue vampire, on academy grounds.

'Who knows what could happen,' was all they could think at that moment in time.

So they abandon the night class and rush forwards to help her.

But she becomes distracted by them instead and urges them to stay back from the dangerous vampire.

Little does she know that they already know about vampires and are experts at dealing with them.

-

When the rogue vampire notices the night class vampires and the guardians he is quite scared at first.

But then he notices that the vampires, including Zero are trying to stay away from his Ichigo, but still help her.

Obviously her blood smells delicious to even them and they are trying to control their vampire urges.

Yuki is the only one left that can help the girl without endangering her even more.

She notices her vampire friends and realizes what must be going on and that she is the only one that can do anything now.

The girl yells at her to stay away, but Yuki wont, she feels a need to help the very weak and scared looking girl.

-a-

Yuki grabs Zero's bloody rose gun before he can stop her and she rushes off to help the girl fight the vampire.

She isn't very good at shooting, and has a terrible aim, but she has to try anyway.

The girl in pink moves out of the way of another of the vampires attacks, but this time she stumbles and falls, too weak to go on for much longer.

Yuki rushes over to her, running as fast as she can.

She grabs the girl's arm and hauls her up.

But just as the girls have stood up, before they even have time to notice anything, the rogue vampire is upon them and sends them both flying back against a tree a few metres away.

They lie there moaning on the ground, struggling to get up.

The others watch in horror and Kaname is in despair that he cant help his dear Yuki right now because he would inevitably smell the girls blood and probably bite them both, which would be very bad.

The girls manage to help each other up, but before they can retaliate, the vampire comes flying at them again, out of nowhere, knocking Yuki in to the tree a few meters away, while he pins the girl in pink to a tree, by her neck.

She is gasping for air, as he cuts off her circulation and starts to lick the blood that has gathered on her chest, from her wounds on her neck.

She is disgusted by the feel of his tongue lapping up her blood, but she can't do anything.

-

Thankfully, before he can get to sucking more blood from her neck, Yuki comes to her rescue and shoots the vampire with Zero's anti-vampire gun. The vampire had seen this coming however and had dropped Ichigo and rushed towards Yuki instead, so the bullet only grazed his side and zoomed past him, where it hit a tree above Aidou's head, startling him.

She didn't have time to aim and shoot the vampire again, not before he threw her to one side again, where she landed about fifty metres away from the night class, in a small, unmoving heap on the ground.

Ichigo couldn't stand to see the girl hurt, especially after she tried to save her.

So she used up most of her remaining strength to run to the girl on the ground and stop the vampire from killing her.

However, she had no idea how to get him to stay away from the girl.

But she came to the conclusion that if she had to sacrifice her own life, then so be it.

She then turns her attention from the bloodthirsty vampire back to the girl on the ground, trying to see if she was alright.

-

Hayato stalks up to Ichigo, quite confidently and seeing that she so obviously wants to protect the pathetic human girl on the ground.

He thinks about it for a second before he decides to oblige her, and show Ichigo that he would do this for her.

But this was the extent of his kindness.

So instead of biting the girl, he pulls Ichigo's back against his chest, tilts her head to one side and sinks his fangs in to the opposite side of her neck than last time.

Ichigo lets out a bloodcurdling scream as he bites down harder and drinks more and more blood from her already frail and weak body.

Her body begins to shake and she shivers at the feeling of him drinking her blood again.

She doesn't know how much more blood she has left, but she doesn't think she has much, not anymore, not from the way he was gulping it down anyway.

She cant move in his tight grasp, and desperately wills someone to help her as she hears the blood being sucked from her neck by this terrible vampire.

After a few seconds Ichigo is in too much pain to even feel anything anymore, and she just gives up and lets her body slump back in his arms.

Hayato is very happy at this and rejoices that he has her at last.

-

The vampires are all frozen and reluctantly hold back from helping the girls.

They watch in horror at what is happening.

-

But at last they come to their senses and realise that they have to help them, or they will be dead anyway.

Their goal was to try to control their bloodlust long enough for them to rescue the girls and get them away from any vampires, even themselves, and while they did all this, they had to try not to suck the girls dry of their blood.

-A-

-

Well, that's the third chapter done :]

I hope y'all liked it.

The next chapter will be the rest of the fight and about what the night class are going to do with Ichigo now that she knows their secret.

-

Thanks for reading, and please review :")

… Anie


	4. Fainting and Escaping

Vampire Knight and Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover Fan Fiction: Girl in Pink

Chapter 4: Fainting and Escaping

-

Summary: Hayato has Ichigo but his animal instincts are too strong. They have taken complete control and he cant stop draining her blood. Will anyone rescue her?

-

Sorry it has taken me so long to update this short chapter and I hope there are still some people who want to read this story despite my bad reputation with my stories and deadlines.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far;

Taeniaea

CocoxLadybat

XxBreakingxxPointxX

inuyashee

Meco45

-

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight or Tokyo Mew Mew**

**-A-**

Hayato stalks up to Ichigo, quite confidently and seeing that she so obviously wants to protect the girl, he obliges her and instead of biting the girl he pulls Ichigo's back against his chest, tilts her head to one side and sinks his fangs in to the opposite side of her neck than last time.

Ichigo lets out a scream as he bites down harder and drinks more and more blood.

She doesn't know how much more blood she has left, but she doesn't think she has much.

She cant move in his grasp, and desperately wills someone to help her as she hears the blood being sucked from her neck by this terrible vampire.

The vampires are all frozen and reluctantly hold back from helping the girls.

They watch in horror at what is happening.

But at last they come to their senses and realise that they have to help them, or they will be dead anyway.

They just have to try to control their bloodlust for a little while longer and try not to suck the girls dry of their blood.

**-a-**

Hayato still had her by the neck, drinking her blood, and she knew that he wasn't going to stop this time. No matter what he wanted, the animal inside him was too strong and he wouldn't stop until there wasn't a single drop of blood left in her.

Ichigo realised this almost immediately as she felt the life draining out of her. She managed to turn her head towards the other vampires as they just stood and watched her being killed. What she thought would be her last thoughts were 'I won't ever see my friends again, or that annoying Kish.' She didn't want to die, but she was ready for it to happen at last. After so long fighting as a Mew and protecting others she was okay with death.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl on the floor move a little and regain consciousness groggily as she made to stand up and fight the rogue vampire off her.

She allowed a glimmer of hope to enter her now severely clouded mind and thought that just maybe this wasn't the end, that she could keep going, if this girl was still fighting back then she should be too.

Ichigo had barely any strength left in her body now, but with all the power she could muster she summoned her strawberry daggers and stabbed the vampire in the gut as she managed to kick up off the ground and throw herself backwards, away from the monster. The vampire isn't kept at bay for long and within moments of realising what happened he is after her again, snarling at her for interrupting him.

The other girl was now completely conscious and on her feet and she immediately rushed to help. But the vampire thinks of a new strategy and faster than either of them he captures this girl instead as ransom. He threatens to kill the girl if anyone moves, unless Ichigo goes with him. He is desperate now, especially when he sees the anger in Kaname Kuran's eyes. But before anyone can even do anything Ichigo goes over to him in a blur of speed and whispers something in his ear. Whatever it is she has just said to him it seems to have worked because the vampire lets go of Yuki and now holds Ichigo in his arms. She is too weak to stand up by herself anymore and slumps in to his hold. She has given up on fighting back since she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. This was her last option and she has just taken it.

Yuki doesn't want to give up on the girl in pink now though, not after everything, so she stumbles towards the bloody rose gun that she had dropped earlier, just a few metres away from where she had previously lay unconscious. As soon as she has a grip on it she pulls the cold, heavy gun up with both her hands and swings around, aiming straight for the rogue vampires arm that has a strong grip on the girl.

The vampire suddenly sees the girl and she is definitely a threat to him right now. Before he had time to move she shoots his arm - perfectly for once – and it tears through him, grazing the girl in pink's shoulder and speeding out through the vampires back where it hits a tree behind him. The intensity of the pain causes him to involuntarily drop Ichigo as he clutches his injured arm and chest.

Even though this is Ichigo's chance she cant move anymore, all the strength inside her had been used up and she is in too much pain as she slips in and out of consciousness to even think of getting away from the vampire. All she is aware of is the screaming pain as her body is dropped to the floor.

The vampire realises when he is beaten though and just as the other vampires spring in to action and come racing towards him at lightning speed he vows that he will be back for his Ichigo and he makes a speedy escape.

Yuki was already at the girl's side, checking over how bad her injuries were when she saw the other vampires coming towards them. She trusted them but Yuki didn't know what to think. Like they had said earlier, their wild vampire side is triggered very much by the smell of this girl's blood so she wondered whether they were going to help the girl or if they were only acting through their own animal cravings and were coming to get her for themselves.

All Yuuki knew was that she couldn't let them near the girl, just in case, because she wasn't going to let this girl die.

So as they neared the girl Yuuki warned them to stay away, holding the bloody rose gun tightly in her hand and ordered Takuma to wake the chairman and to inform him of what has happened and to get him to the infirmary as soon as possible. She then told Zero to escort the night class back to their dorms then go to the headmaster's office and that Kaname should also be escorted to the headmaster's office to await her and the headmaster after they have tended to the girl. For once due to the serious situation they were in, instead of everyone being shocked by her suddenly authority filled attitude they do exactly as she says.

Meanwhile Yuuki has gotten the girl up and is getting her to the infirmary the only way she can, by carrying the girl on her back. The girl's pale arms are hanging limply around her neck and she can tell that the girl is in serious need of medical attention as she is quickly drifting in to unconsciousness.

**-a-**

Ichigo wakes up in the school infirmary, having de-transformed in front of people due to her unconscious and very serious state, luckily she is a very fast healer because of her special cat DNA and the newly injected pureblood vampire blood that is coursing through her veins.

Kaname had been called to give her some of his blood. It was a last resort but the girl was so badly injured that without his help she would have never made it through the night. He would have done anything for his precious Yuuki and when he saw her so worried about the girl he had helped. So now the girl had pureblood blood running through her veins as well as her own unique blood that was even more intoxicating to vampires than Yuuki's or a pureblood's was. .

As she comes round fully Ichigo feels sore but powerful. It is an amazing albeit unusual feeling. Suddenly all of her memories from last night come flooding back to her and she sits bolt upright in shock as her mind processes everything.

The girl from the other night is sitting in a chair next to the bed she is in and as she gasps the girl stirs and sleepily opens her eyes.

At seeing the patient awake the nurse rushes over and starts asking many questions at once as she examines her.

Ichigo is confused, "where am I?" she asks.

Upon hearing the girl speak Yuuki wakes up completely and waves one hand in the air to send the nurse away so that she can talk to the girl in peace.

"All you questions will be answered shortly miss. But first I was wondering who you are?" Yuuki looks the girl in the eyes and explains.

Ichigo stops darting her eyes around the room and realises the only way she will get any answers is if she complies with this girl. "My name is Ichigo Momomiya, I am from Tokyo. Who are you?" she asks suspiciously.

"Okay then, it's nice to meet you Ichigo Momomiya, my name is Yuuki Kurosu"

"Nice to meet you too Yuuki Kurosu. So where am I?" Ichigo asks, launching straight in to the questions.

Yuuki realises this girl is not the patient type so she decides to answer all of Ichigo's questions before asking any of her own. " You are at Cross Academy. Do you remember what happened to you last night?"

Ichigo shivers "Yes, I remember everything from last night. Who knew vampires even existed, I mean aliens, sure, but vampires too. What else is there, ghosts, fairies, goblins?" She sighs, utterly overwhelmed.

"No, as far as I know only vampires and aliens exist, the rest were made up by humans. So with that said, what are you?" Kaname Kuran steps in front of Ichigo's bed.

Yuuki immediately stands up and lets out a surprised gasp. "Kaname, what are you doing here, in the day?"

Ichigo gets a cold feeling from this man but she isn't easily scared so doesn't react.

"Hello my dear Yuuki. And how are you miss…" He turns his attention to Ichigo and asks.

"My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Momomiya."

"How are you miss Momomiya?" He asks again

I am doing very well thank you, considering from what I remember of last night I aught to be dead right now. What is going on?" she asks him.

Kaname motions for Yuuki to sit down as he explains. "The man who chased you here, he is a vampire. A lowly one but still powerful. As of yet we do not know why he wanted you or if he was after something in particular but given who you are it is no surprise that some mystical creature is attacking you."

Ichigo is frozen for a second and is about to speak when he cuts her off.

"As you have probably realised, the existence of vampires is supposed to be kept secret from the outside world of human, except for a select few who know. This group of people who know about us now includes you. Usually we would erase all memories of our existence from your mind, however there are problems on that front. For some reason we can not gain access to your memories so you will just have to be sworn to secrecy or killed. It's your choice." He finishes and waits for her to speak.

Ichigo gulps then replies. " I guess I choose to keep your secret then since I would rather not be dead."

"Very well miss Momomiya. However if you do break this deal then you will be hunted down. Well, I am glad that is all sorted. Now for the real matter, what happened last night before we intervened and why are you all the way out here anyway?"

Yuuki just sits in the chair trying to keep her mind focused on what Ichigo has to say and from straying to other thoughts and the distraction of Kaname standing a few feet from her.

Ichigo wants to get this questioning over and done with as soon as possible so that she can get back to her cousins and talk to her friends so she answers him." I am in town looking after sick relatives but will be going home to Tokyo shortly. As for what happened last night, I was walking back to my hotel room in town when I felt someone following me and before I knew it the vampire had me pinned and was sucking my blood. I managed to get him off me and transformed in to my mew form then I ran as fast as I could away from him. I wanted to get him away from the town because he was obviously wild and dangerous, so I led him up to this school where there was plenty or ground to fight. We fought viciously and didn't notice you until it was too late. I tried to keep him away from you but ended up even worse. That was when Yuuki helped me and finally you all chased him away. It's all a bit of a blur really, but that was what happened and then I woke up here, feeling incredibly strong and powerful and not at all like I had just almost died."

"Hmm, so the vampire had been following you. This will take some investigating, excuse me ladies." Without another word Kaname Kuran was gone, leaving Ichigo with unanswered questions.

Before either of the girls could say anything another man with silver hair appeared. He was handsome but looked eternally miserable.

Without speaking a word to her he motioned Yuuki to come to him.

Yuuki turned to Ichigo and told her not to go anywhere. She couldn't leave under any circumstances, not until they said she could. Then she disappeared out the door to the infirmary with the boy with silver hair.

Ichigo had so many questions and no answers; she was beginning to get frustrated now. If they weren't going to help her then why should she do what they say. Seeing her clothes, pendant, phone and other belongings from last night on a chair she decided to get out of here. She slipped them on, not caring that they were covered in blood and with her new amazing power she opened the locked window by her bed and jumped down to the ground from the third floor, not earning a single scratch. Before anyone could notice her she ran incredibly fast, so fast she was a blur and headed back to her hotel room.

Once she had arrived in a matter of minutes she pulled out her phone and dialled the café, she needed to talk to Ryou. Now.

**-A-**

So that was the long awaited chapter four of 'The Girl in Pink'.

I hope it was all right and made sense, since I had to go back over my story to refresh my memory so I hope I didn't make any mistakes. – I can get confused with my other stories sometimes, I have too many, lol.

Sorry it is so late, I have just been so busy with my depression problems – I know there are no excuses but I am trying my best to cling to reality here and keep writing my stories for y'all - and I cant promise chapters are going to be out on time or frequently but I will try my best to update quickly in the future.

I am going back to all of my older stories and finishing them all off before I really commit to any newer stories, but this story is quite high on the list of stories to finish so I may update the odd chapter every now and again.

Also, I am sorry for all of my grammatical errors and I am extremely bad with tenses, I am always switching from past to present throughout my stories. I don't mean to and I hope it isn't too confusing, I swear I am trying my best to improve.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review.

…Anie


End file.
